


Troy & Abed Getting Engaged!

by misslenabrooke



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Troy's finally been reunited with his friends, but he thinks Abed is mad at him.Then Abed surprises everyone.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 62





	Troy & Abed Getting Engaged!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to incorporate anyone else into this fic, so pretend there's a reason for that. Also I know this is cheesy and prob a lil OOC but I wrote this at 3 AM and it gives me free serotonin writing these two dorks

Troy and LeVar had been rescued a couple of hours ago, but only now were Troy and Abed getting their reunion. Abed, unsure how to deal with his simultaneous relief at Troy being safe and anger at him for leaving, went somewhere all alone during those hours.

Troy ran up to his boyfriend, hugging him with all the love in his heart. "Babe, you had us worried sick. Where'd you go?"

Abed took a deep breath, trying to blink away tears. "You had me scared to death when you stopped calling, Troy. I thought maybe you finally got tired of me."

Annie nodded. "Britta and I had to literally drag him out of bed sometimes. Abed just wasn't the same without you."

"Even though we just met, I'd be a millionaire if I had a dime for every time I heard all about you. Abed made you sound like the best thing that ever happened to him. And I fully believe that you are. He missed you so much, Troy." Frankie said.

Troy gave his boyfriend a quick and gentle kiss. "Please don't be mad at me for leaving. We weren't expecting the pirates, and the only thing keeping me from coming back was the guilt of disappointing Pierce. Well, that, and LeVar literally being there to make sure I didn't do that."

"I'm not mad at you."

Everyone else was confused.

"Then why did you avoid Troy for two hours and not tell anyone where you went?" Jeff asked. "Abed, you know how much that scared us."

"I had a reason." Abed sounded as nonchalant as ever, but had an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"Please enlighten us, then."

The man fumbled around his pockets and took out a small box. "I went to buy this," He got down on one knee. "Troy, I realized that if I had to live without you for another year, I only want to do it as your husband."

Troy cracked a small smile, starting to giggle. "Abed.."

Abed's head tilted in confusion. "Social cue I missed?"

"Not at all, silly," He beamed. "Tell him, LeVar."

"Troy insisted that I help _him_ propose to you when he saw you again. Almost all he talked about was wanting to marry you."

Abed couldn't help but smile back at Troy. "Our relationship is better than anything they can put in a show or movie."

"But you have to admit, Inspector Spacetime's pretty cool," Troy joked, nudging the other. "Really, though. I just lost the ring I bought. The pirates tossed most of our belongings into the sea. Somewhere out there, there's a fish wearing it and looking like hot stuff. Not as much as you, of course."

Abed stood back up, using his free hand to cup the other's cheek. "So that's a yes?"

Troy chuckled. "Of course it is, Abed. I've literally been debating on whether I should change my last name. How does Troy Nadir-Barnes sound? Cause that's what I decided on, if you're up for it."

The other man doubted he ever smiled as much as he was right now. "Cool. Cool cool cool. It sounds perfect." He put the ring on Troy's finger, prompting the group into applause.

"Knew it the day we all became friends that this moment would come." Jeff tried to play it cool as the dad friend of the group, but was he very close to crying? Yes. Yes, he was.

"I guess Annie & I can help plan the wedding." Britta said with a sigh. Annie jumped up and down in excitement.

Frankie smiled fondly. "This must be what it feels like to have a kid getting engaged."

"Just wait until the others hear about this." Jeff said with a chuckle.

Troy wrapped his arms around his new fiancé, pulling him closer for a kiss.


End file.
